


Status Swiped

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Dicks, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Breeding, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Facials, Gangbang, Hypnotism, Lap Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sixsome, Skull Fucking, Sloppy Makeouts, Somnophilia, Syringes Filled With Horny Juice, Tit and Ass Plumping, Wet & Messy, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Derek and Scott get their alpha status fucked out of them after getting tricked into attending an Alpha Pack party.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken, Deucalion/Derek Hale, Deucalion/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Ennis/Derek Hale, Ennis/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Liam Dunbar/Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 55
Kudos: 255





	Status Swiped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scerek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/gifts).



> PLEASE READ THE TAGS! 
> 
> As noted in the tags and the fic's warning, this story includes RAPE/NON-CON ELEMENTS. Derek and Scott are drugged by the Alpha Pack with mind altering drugs that make them desperate to get fucked, which doesn't count as consent. Therefore, the fic is tagged as such. It's okay if this fic is not your thing, but just be warned before continuing on. 
> 
> I didn't even really plan on writing this....it kinda just happened. And somehow ended up at 8,000 + words. Lol, but I think it's a wild story. I hope that you guys enjoy it!

Status Swiped

+

A knock sounded at the loft’s exterior door and Derek answered it, surprised to find Scott standing before him. It was nearly midnight and there was school tomorrow. If anything, Scott should have been back at his own house and in bed. But instead, there he was— halfway across town at Derek’s place of residence, looking eager about something. 

“What?” Derek asked coldly, analyzing Scott’s facial expression. 

Scott held up a small business card that had texture to the touch. Printed in tiny black font read the words: “you are cordially invited”. But that wasn’t the interesting part. Above the words was a symbol— one that was easily recognized among werewolf packs across the country, and most likely internationally. It was the symbol of the Alpha Pack.

“Yeah, I found this jammed into the windowpane of my front door back at home.” Scott noted, thumbing at the card. “I don’t know what it means, but the symbol looked supernatural—might be your kind of thing?”

Derek gave a firm, knowing nod. He dug into the pocket of his own pants and casually pulled out an exact copy of the invitation that Scott had received. He, too, had been invited. But it wasn’t all that surprising. After all, the both of them were alphas. And from what Derek could guess— just going off of some old conversations he had overheard as a child— the Alpha Pack held a secret, lavish mixer every decade and invited a select number of alphas they deemed fit.

“I got one too.” Derek confirmed, holding up his card. “It’s from the Alpha Pack. They have some kind of party every decade and invite up and coming alphas.”

“Holy shit. So, we’re in the in-crowd now?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I don’t know exactly what kind of party it is— my parents declined their invitation years ago. But it’s probably some bullshit time-share spiel about who gets to be Alpha of the Hill.”

“But it’s a once in a decade thing. You’re not going?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I have better things to do.”

“Like sit here in the dark and give up one of the perks of being an alpha?”

Derek wasn’t the “party” kind of type. In fact, he hadn’t been to one since his immature high school days. And yet, he was considering it just based on the fact that surrounding himself with other alphas might be somewhat entertaining. Betas were….well, betas. Alphas were a different kind of speed. And there were things that only alphas really understood. A night of hanging out with them couldn’t be all that bad.

+

Three days later, midnight rolled around and it was time to venture across the city to the Beacon Hills Wharf. There was an abandoned cannery warehouse located there and it was listed as the address which had been typed out on the back of the party invitations that both Derek and Scott had received. And while normal folks would hesitate to meet up at some spooky warehouse because it typically spelt danger, werewolves needed a place to meet without exposing their species to the world. 

“They couldn’t rent out a hotel or something?” Scott asked. 

Derek and Scott walked across the empty street towards the abandoned cannery from where they had parked their separate vehicles. There were other cars around, all of which were parked sparsely so that patrol cars wouldn’t drive by and think something was up. Meanwhile, there were visible dim lights shining through some of the ragged windows of the building and distant voices—only audible through enhanced hearing. 

Still, neither of the two knew what to expect. The required wardrobe was also a total tossup, because the invitation hadn’t said anything about it being casual or formal. But Derek kept things simple anyways with a nicely ironed maroon Henly shirt that showed off his pronounced collar bones and just a peak of his chest hair. He also had on tight black jeans and sturdy boots made to stomp around worn cement floors. Meanwhile, Scott kept things a little more casual—nice fitting jeans, a v-neck, and denim jacket. 

The scattered voices from inside the cannery grew louder as the two approached the large entrance door of the warehouse. And yet, neither Derek nor Scott could make out what conversations were being had inside. There were simply too many of them. Everything was overlapping and everything was mixed with the sound of glasses clinking together and a dulled synth dance track playing in the background. 

Derek heaved open the warehouse door to reveal what seemed to be at least fifty different werewolves in attendance—some were dancing, others were just casually standing around or sitting on bits and pieces of make-shift furniture as they socialized. All of them, however, were alphas—visibly stronger and heavy with muscle. But the one thing that did manage to catch Derek’s attention was the fact that they were all men, no women in sight. 

“So, this is the Alpha Pack?” Scott questioned, following Derek’s lead into the cannery. 

“No— these are the invites. I don’t know exactly what members make up the Alpha Pack today, there are always new recruits. But there’s one constant—they call him Deucalion.”

“They  _ do _ call him ‘Deucalion’.” A voice called out proudly from behind where Derek and Scott were just standing as they surveyed the crowd. 

The voice belonged to an older man, probably in his early fifties. Age lines graced his stubbled face and his hair was dishwater blond, with streaks of gray breaking through. He was around the same height as Scott, but even more physically fit. Despite his age, he was as built as a college frat guy, with broad muscles that pushed through the relatively thin fabric of the v-neck that he was wearing. 

Derek and Scott swung around to greet the mysterious man, but Derek recognized him immediately as somebody he had briefly met as a teenager. They had met years ago at one of his own parents’ werewolf parties. Duke had aged, but aged well. His face still aired a quality of kindness, but Derek knew that Deucalion was a merciless kind of alpha that was to be respected. 

“Ah.” Derek hummed in acknowledgement. 

“You don’t know how  _ nice _ it is to see that you accepted our invitation.” Deucalion noted brightly, bringing Derek in for a warm hug. “And I see Mr. McCall has elected to join you….good, good…” He trailed off. 

“So you’re the alpha of the Alpha Pack?” Scott asked. 

“Wise boy.” 

“Not really. I just told him.” Derek revealed, chuckling slightly. 

“Credit where credit is due.” Duke laughed, grabbing a platter of champagne from a passing server. He held out the tray and let both Derek and Scott take their own glass. 

Derek took a drink, meanwhile Scott stared down into the glass like it was some kind of test—thumbing at the glass’ stem. “I—uh, can’t drink yet—legally.”

Deucalion smiled. “A pillar of responsibility. What a delightful trait.” He said firmly, reaching out to brace Scott’s shoulder with a firm, authoritative grasp. “But we’re above the laws of mortal man. You shed those shackles when you were turned.”

Scott looked over to Derek as if asking what he was supposed to do, but Derek seemed perfectly fine with the whole exchange. So Scott nodded and took a sip of champagne, watching as Duke’s eyes went back to looking soft and less like he was about to rip off peoples’ heads. 

“Who else is a part of the Alpha Pack now?” Derek asked, catching Deucalion’s attention. 

“We are only four members at the moment, but Ennis is still very much part of our merry foursome.” Deucalion caught the smirk that tugged at the corner of Scott’s lips at the mention of the word ‘foursome’. “You’ll meet the other two members when tonight’s festivity begins—which will be shortly, once everybody has  _ settled _ in.”

“And what is tonight's festivity?” Scott asked, taking another sip of his drink. 

“Oh, I’m not going to ruin the surprise. But don’t worry that mop of hair off of your head, Scott. I can say that I’m certain you’ll find it enjoyable.” Deucalion’s eyes seemed to shimmer as he turned to include Derek in the conversation. “Both of you, actually, will like it.”

Deucalion pat both Derek and Scott on the shoulders and then wandered off, quickly blending into the mass of bodies that were standing around and moving to the low music. Meanwhile, Derek took another sip of his drink and tried to see if he could make anybody out in the crowd that he possibly recognized. 

“Does he always talk like everything’s some kind of riddle?” Scott asked, 

“Actually, yeah.” Derek said, setting his empty glass down onto the tray of another server that passed by. “And that champagne sucked.” 

About thirty minutes later, Derek and Scott still hadn’t managed to settle into the crowd. The music sucked and the available food and drink sucked equally as much. It was already drawing nearer to one o’clock in the morning and Derek was growing tired of waiting. He started to grumble about how he knew that it was a stupid idea to accept the invitation.

Scott was lazily dragging his feet around as he bobbed around to the sound of the newest synth track that rang out through the shitty sound system of the abandoned cannery. He was already on his third glass of champagne, which in spite of Derek’s opinion, wasn’t as bad. It was at least something—and champagne was usually expensive, so it was stupid to waste such an opportunity. 

Suddenly, the already dim warehouse lights dimmed down even more and an overhead spotlight was cast down to one specific corner of the party’s enormous crowd. The music cut. The mass of other alpha attendees shuffled around where Deucalion was revealed upon a small stage, alongside Ennis and two other alphas—both of which were considerably younger than both Duke and Ennis. In fact, they both looked as though they could have been some of Scott’s classmates.

“Good evening!” Deucalion called out, catching everybody’s attention. “I have to apologize for the extending wait. I just needed to make sure that the refreshments had enough time to do their duties.”

Derek and Scott traded puzzled looks and then stared back over to where Deucalion was continuing to address the crowd. Deucalion normally spoke in an odd way, but even Derek was beginning to question what the hell was going on. 

“For those of you already deemed unworthy to partake in tonight’s festivity, you may leave—never to remember this event. Burn your invitations and forget.”

The sound of champagne glasses dropping down to shatter on the cement warehouse floor began to ring throughout the crowded space in staggered increments. Derek and Scott looked around, utterly bewildered to watch as all of the other alpha guests, besides themselves, willingly let their drinks drop out of their hands, only to then make a casual glide to the cannery’s exit. 

It was as if they were all entranced by some kind of hypnotic spell, no doubt brought on by the obviously spiked champagne. Everybody that was leaving had blank expressions on their faces—void of all emotion, almost as if they were dreaming. They bumped into other alphas as they made their exit, not even reacting to the fact that they were knocking their own bodies around. 

“Good...good.” Deucalion droned calmly, letting the dismissed crowd exit the warehouse. He waited until the last one passed through the door and then turned back to face Derek and Scott. The two unknown younger alphas had disappeared from the stage.

“And now with the weak relinquished back to their own devices in the outside world, we can direct our attention to you two.” Deucalion noted, spreading out his arms in a dramatic flair. “Let it be known how lucky you are to stand before this pack on such a proud night.”

“Are you going to explain what the fuck all of this is supposed to be? Or are you going to babble and monologue, Duke?” Derek growled—eyes flaring red with anger.

Deucalion snickered, crossing his arms. “I’ll let  _ actions _ speak louder than words. Just know that although you will leave this place and live out the rest of your lives  _ somewhat _ unmarked by this night, your alpha power and strength will remain here, with us—with worthy alphas.”

Before Derek and Scott could even think of what to do or say next, the two of them felt unknown assailants grab at the back of their necks—like how a pet owner would do to their out of control cat. Derek tried to swing around to grab at his attacker and Scott did the same, but neither were successful as the assailants plunged what appeared to be syringes into both of their necks. 

A strange, but comforting warmth immediately spread throughout their bodies as what was in the syringes was fully injected into their bloodstreams. Suddenly, Derek and Scott’s minds went foggy. Their bodies went lax, barely able to continue standing without the assistance of somebody else. But their bodies felt amazing, better than they had ever felt. Everything felt loose and the sensation of pleasure was immediately heightened. 

The two alphas went slack-jawed for a moment before pathetic, dopey half-grins involuntarily twitched onto their faces. Derek and Scott wobbled around as they stood, tipping around and nearly capsizing down to the cement. All the while, their eyes went glassy and unfocused as they tried to keep their attention directed over to where Deucalion and Ennis were still standing on the stage, quickly joined by the two unnamed younger alphas with empied syringes in their hands. 

And then without warning, both Derek and Scott’s bodies tightened and their skin blew hot to the touch. Their heartbeats skipped. Their breathing hitched. And their muscles flexed as they felt themselves _ orgasm _ — embarrassingly hard and sudden. Their knees wobbled even harder as they dopily looked down to where they could both see the crotches of their jeans become damp and frothy as insane jets of cum pumped out of their cocks—pulse after pulse after pulse. 

Then all went dark. The two collapsed on the warehouse floor with stupid grins still painted across their faces and their hips involuntarily still thrusting sluggishly as orgasms rocked them both through unconsciousness. 

+

“Ah — ah — ah — oh god — fuck me — fuck me — fuck me — please.”

Derek came back to consciousness to the sound of wet and rapid squelches, the brutal sound of sweaty skin slapping mercilessly against sweaty skin, and the sound of Scott McCall totally broken out of his normal mind—begging to be fucked harder, slurring his words, choking out cries and moans, and pleas for more, more, more. 

They were no longer in the area of the warehouse that they had been for the “party”. Now, they were in what seemed to be the abandoned “factory” section of the old cannery with old crates, empty un-filled aluminum cans, conveyor belts, and chains that hung down from the steel beams mounted across the skyline ceiling. There were a few overhead lights that looked similar to the ones used in interrogation rooms, swinging around and flashing the dim light in all sorts of directions. 

As Derek roused more out of his prior unconsciousness, his body still felt light and fluttery. His mind was cloudy, but filled to the brim of a nagging desire to beg to be bred. His body was flushed with sweat and his tight hole kept fluttering, begging to be fingered and stuffed with fat cock or two. And still, there was a dopey, playful, and otherwise stupid grin still settled on his otherwise hazy facial expression. 

Both Derek and Scott had been stripped completely naked, all except for their socks and shoes. Derek was laid back on a stack of old crates, right next to where Scott was laid out on his back on a dusty conveyor belt. Scott’s legs were hoisted up into the air and held at the ankles by the 6-foot-3 brutish alpha, Ennis—who was piledriving his massive cock into Scott’s virgin hole with wet squelches echoing out each time that he thrust in. 

“Oh, Derek. Awake now, are we?” Deucalion’s comforting voice breezed in and Derek’s body couldn’t help but respond in the most desperate of ways. 

A cruel vibration ripped through Derek’s body, setting his prostate on fire with pins and needles. His muscular, hairy thighs spread instinctually— settling with each of his legs on either side of the crate he was propped up on. And then his own hand flew down to where his cock was already hard and leaking and covered in leftover cum from the initial syringe plunge orgasm. 

Derek’s fingers plunged into his own hole, meeting a flood of sticky wetness. His digits slid right in and he moaned loudly— body shaking with pleasure. Drool dripped off the tip of his tongue as it hung messily from his fucked out slack-jawed mouth. His eyes— still unable to focus on really anything at all— rolled back into his head for a moment as he lost himself to the feeling of his thick fingers gliding so easily in-and-out of his unnaturally wet hole. 

“I’m — I’m—” Derek mumbled, unable to find the word. 

“You’re  _ so _ wet, Derek.” Deucalion cooed, gliding up to stand in-between Derek’s spread thighs. He unfastened his trousers and pulled out his own hard cock—nine  _ thick  _ inches—and then pressed the head of his cock to where Derek was fingering himself earnestly. “You need that sloppy wet hole stuffed, don’t you, Derek?”

Derek nodded. His bottom lip was quivering and the inside of his chest was vibrating. He was wet— that didn’t happen before. It had never happened before. But Derek’s mind was too far gone to really question what was happening and why his body was behaving in a way that he was not used to. All he could do was finger himself and melt into the feeling of Deucalion’s fat cock pushing up against the heat of his hole. 

Deucalion grabbed onto the hand that Derek was pleasuring himself with, softly removing Derek’s fingers from where they had been blasting hard and rough into the alpha’s soon-to-be-abused tightness. Slowly, Deucalion brought Derek’s slicked-up fingers up to Derek’s quivering lip and pressed them gently to the man’s mouth, watching as Derek’s sloppy tongue flicked out to kitten lick at the wet fingers. 

“Taste yourself, my perfect cumslut.” Deucalion said softly, watching Derek’s mouth begin to work quicker and quicker on the messy fingers. “Such a new feeling it must be to get so wet and so hot for us, isn’t it? It’s new for you, I know. But I promise you’ll enjoy this new change— this new ability for your tight pussy to get wet for cock—just look at how much Scotty loves it.” 

Derek’s head lolled to the side to take a peak at where Scott was now held up and off of the old conveyor belt, cradled in Ennis’ massive arms as his body was forcibly plunged on and off of Ennis’ brutal cock. Scott looked barely conscious— totally fucked out. His tongue hung out of his mouth and flicked saliva around with each of Ennis’ thrusts, with the occasional breathless word or two groaned out in fucked out bliss. But the best part was watching how Scott’s new juices squirted and oozed down the front of Ennis’ thighs, down to puddle on the warehouse’s cement floors. 

“So much extra sensitivity. You’ll be dripping at the very thought of getting stuffed full.” Deucalion continued, running the pad of his rough thumb across Derek’s wet, puckered hole. “Just look at the way you’re dripping for me.”

Derek’s head lolled back around, away from watching Scott’s lax body pitching up and down like a ragdoll as Ennis destroyed him. Derek looked down to his hole just in time to watch as Deucalion’s nine-incher rammed inward— punching a vicious moan out of Derek’s throat. His head fell back in ecstasy and his eyes twitched, fluttering shut and open without his control— as if Deucalion’s cock was causing his body’s simplest functions to malfunction.

The rhythmic beat of Deucalion’s heavy balls slapping against Derek’s thighs seemed to sync with the irregularity of Derek’s heartbeat. Derek felt it flutter insanely quickly inside of his chest, but it felt good—like he was flying higher and higher on a high of something that he was never going to come down from. At the same time, Derek’s stomach did a flip as Duke’s massive cock drove inward, stabbing hard into Derek’s prostate. 

Deucalion cradled Derek’s head in his hands as he hammered into Derek’s wetness, watching as Derek slipped further into the same kind of cumdrunk stupor that Scott was already experiencing. He watched the way that Derek’s muscles flexed without any added effort from Derek’s part. He watched how the plumpness of Derek’s pecs wobbled every time Derek’s body was jolted forward. 

“Theo—! Liam—! Boys, I think it’s time to push our guests a bit harder.” Deucalion said coolly, maintaining his savage rhythm of jackhammering into Derek. 

The two other alphas that had been standing on the announcement stage alongside Deucalion and Ennis stepped forward from out of the abandoned cannery’s shadows, not that Derek and Scott were mentally sharp enough to notice. The two came to stand at their choice of a slut—Theo, the smug jock alpha walked over to where Ennis refused to give Scott a breather. And Liam, the smaller— yet equally as smug alpha took a stance next to Derek and Deucalion.

Both of the young alphas were carrying individual small, sleek black suitcases in their hands. And while Derek and Scott were completely oblivious as to what made up the suitcases’ contents, they were clearly about to find out. And if the devious grins on both Theo and Liam’s faces were anything to go by, the suitcases were the wondrous next step to Derek and Scott’s already unfathomable pleasure. 

“ _ These _ — right here, Theo. Both of them.” Deucalion said, keeping his thrusts up. He reached down with both of his hands and cupped Derek’s pecs, thumbing at the nipples as if to give Theo some kind of direction and indication of something. “Oh,  _ and _ his beautiful backside, son.”

Theo stifled a smug chuckle and then unlatched his suitcase’s front, opening up the lid. Inside were four syringes—all of which were filled with thick, syrupy neon-blue liquid. Theo pulled out one syringe and held it up to the dim overhead lighting and then tapped on the glass. He pivoted his stance so that he could stand over where Derek was laid back and drooling all over himself like a good brainless cum whore. 

At once, Theo carefully pricked the syringe’s needle into the meat of one of Derek’s pecs— thumbing down the syringe’s plunger until all of the neon-blue liquid was properly and completely administered into Derek’s skin. He retired the spent syringe back into the case and then pulled out another one, this time administering it into Derek’s other pec. And then when that was done, he used the last two syringes on both of Derek’s ass cheeks. 

“You too, Liam.” Deucalion called over to where Liam watched Theo’s steady hand work, only to then unlatch his suitcase and follow the same administration routine for Scott.

Not more than a few seconds later, the Alpha Pack collectively watched with sinful gazes as both Derek and Scott’s sweat-shined bodies began to change. Their pecs began to increase in size—making them much more plumper for extra grabbing, squeezing, teasing, and pinching. The same thing happened with their asses and the two alpha cocksleeves were none the wiser—too lost in their mindless pleasure. 

“Let’s titfuck these sluts.” Ennis growled, tossing Scott rather carelessly to land onto the conveyor belt that he had been laid out on. His huge cock glistened with Scott’s slick and drooled precum the moment that he pulled out. 

Deucalion followed Ennis’ lead and pulled out of Derek’s tightness, as much as he didn’t want to. Derek only groaned out with a desperate whimper the moment that he felt his hole lose what was keeping him plugged up so nicely. But Derek wasn’t affording many more moments to audibly complain, because he was grabbed off of the crate he was on and forced down to his knees on the hard concrete. 

Ennis tugged Scott around the same, making him kneel down as well. The alphas circled—hunger burning brightly in their reddened eyes. Meanwhile, Derek and Scott fought with themselves to keep enough strength to remain upright as they stayed knelt down, side-by-side, brothers of the same species—determined to share what further cruel pleasure was certain to get thrust onto them and their bodies. 

“Both of you—push those tits together.” Deucalion sneered aggressively, stroking himself with one of his hands. His knuckles gilded so easily along his shaft, having been properly lubed up by Derek’s wetness. 

Derek and Scott bobbed their heads back and forth in what appeared to be a feeble nod of agreement. They followed Deucalion’s orders to the best of their abilities— despite the fact that their bodies were trembling and twitching with an insane amount of pleasurable bursts that seemed to sporadically jolt through their bodies. 

Like mirrored images, both Derek and Scott used their hands to grab onto their own chests, cupping the plumped up muscle of their tits— moaning out involuntarily as their fingers accidentally breezed across their oversensitive nipples. But they pushed through the pleasure, babbling quieted nonsense as they squeezed their tits together to create a beautiful cleavage— tight enough for a fat cock to fuck into. 

Their mouths were still slack and their tongues kept falling out from in-between the flickering half-cocked grin on their lips. Drool strung down from their lips with heavy drips that only fell down to splat messily onto their plumped up tits. It was almost as if they couldn’t control it. It was so obvious to everybody that their bodies were betraying them and falling in line to obey Deucalion and his other alphas. 

Ennis took his place in front of Derek, watching the fellow alpha’s eyes widen in shock as they settled onto the monstrous girth and length of what swung so heavily between Ennis’ thighs. Meanwhile, Deucalion took his place in front of Scott and caringly thumbed down at Scott’s messy lips as he stared deep into Scott’s unfocused, brown glassy eyes. Scott looked so hopeful, yet so gone and so ready.

As Ennis and Deucalion fucked their cocks in-between Derek and Scott’s tits, the two sluts looked absolutely mesmerized by the sight of massive meat fucking against their skin. Neither of them could keep their eyes completely focused, but at moments of brief focus, they were able to track the quick motion of Ennis and Deucalion’s hips, as well as the meaty shafts that rammed into their cleavage. 

“Boys—” Deucalion spoke, catching the attention of both Theo and Liam. “How about you give these two something to  _ gnaw _ on—give them a taste of the alphas that’ll soon own their power.”

Ennis let out a domineering growl in Theo and Liam’s direction, telling them to hurry up and comply with Deucalion’s ‘suggestion’. Immediately, both of the two eagerly undid their pants and let their equally as impressive cocks flop out into the open. Theo’s dick speared out and smacked hard into Derek’s sloppy jaw, while Liam’s flopped out to rest on Scott’s bare shoulder. 

The two quickly took hold of their sizable shafts and nudged them in the direction of Derek and Scott’s mouths, respectfully. And of course, they were met with a desperate and hungry welcome. Derek took Theo’s eight inches down his throat in a delighted hurry— fighting hard to hold back his gag reflex. At the same time, Liam had a bit more fun and prodded his ten inches around Scott’s lips to tease the boy, before thrusting down the boy’s throat when he was least expecting it. 

While Ennis and Deucalion enjoyed the everloving fuck out of titfucking Derek and Scott, Theo and Liam skullfucked the two as best as they could. The initial injection of Deucalion’s special concoction helped suppress the gag reflexes, but Theo and Liam were far too proud in their fucking— taking no complaints and no sympathy for the two abused alphas knelt down before them. 

Theo’s smugness brightened as he took hold of the sides of Derek’s sweaty face. He let the elongated werewolf claws of his hands casually press, not puncture, Derek’s skin while thrusting his cock harder and faster down the older man’s throat. Brutal gags echoed throughout the abandoned cannery, but Theo trucked on. He didn’t care. His eyes glowed a brilliant, unapologetic red as he abused Derek’s lax mouth. 

In fact, he fucked so hard and so fast for so long that Derek’s eyes started to roll back into his own head. Theo, of course, noticed it— but continued on, feeling Derek’s mouth drew even more lax as Derek fluttered into a brief moment of unconsciousness. The blackout lasted not more than ten seconds before Theo made Derek take his cock down to the root. And that alone shocked Derek back to the world of the living with a loud, mumbled gasp and cough. But Theo carried on. 

Liam was equally as savage with his thrust game, knowing full well that Scott was an agile and energetic alpha. Liam didn’t attend Beacon Hills High, but he had attended a few of their lacrosse games just to scope out the team’s co-captain and secret alpha werewolf. So Liam knew that Scott could take anything and everything—especially with Duke’s injection coursing through his hot body. 

The only difference was that Liam was a good two inches bigger than Theo, plus his girth was equal to that of a beer-can. And still, Liam had no qualms in taking Scott’s face for a perfect and brutally delicious lesson in skullfucking. He watched intently as Scott’s pretty throat bulged each and every time that he shoved in, drinking in the muffled sounds of strain from Scott’s vocal chords. The boy screamed, but not in pain or fear. They were screams of pleasure— screams for more.

“Take that shit, bitch.” Theo growled, slapping Derek across the face. He held Derek’s nose closed and then shoved back down the root, keeping his cock plunged down Derek’s throat until the man’s face grew bright red. “Good— _ fucking slut _ . You take that so fucking good.”

“Mine’s better.” Liam teased, sending a barrage of rapid fire bunny thrusts into Scott’s mouth. The insane sound of his balls slapping powerfully against Scott’s chin was music to the collective pack of alphas’ ears. “All ten inches down this throat with no problem whatsoever. I knew he could do it.”

“That’s cause you’re not doing it right, dumbass.” Theo scoffed breathlessly, letting his own hips sync up to the same jackhammer speed of Liam’s rhythm. “I’ve already fucked Derek’s lights out five times. He can’t even handle my shit.”

“That just means Derek’s a fucking loser lightweight.” Liam pulled out of Scott’s throat and used his hand to turn Scott’s head over to look over at where Theo and Derek were. “Right, Scott? Tell him.”

Scott swallowed down a delirious giggle and a fuckton of Liam’s precum. “ _ L—loser— lightweight _ .” He said, blinking slowly at Derek. 

Theo pulled himself out of Derek’s throat and then turned Derek’s face to look over at Scott. “No, now you tell Liam he’s a bitch ass motherfucker.”

“Y— _ you _ —you’re a—you’re a— _ bitch _ —a  _ bitch ass _ mother— _ fucker _ .” Derek wheezed, his voice all but lost. 

Liam’s eyes flickered red and he shot Theo a ferocious glare. “Fine—switch. Give me Derek, you take Scott. I’ll show Derek how a real alpha fucks.”

“Better hurry, boys.” Deucalion chimed in. “The moon is high in the night’s sky. You have an hour left before the moon is in the right position to perform the status draining. And you both want their extra alpha strength, don’t you?

“ _ An hour _ ?” Liam scoffed. “That’s more than enough time to have Derek bouncing on my cock until I’ve fucked the ability to formulate sentences out of his brain.”

Liam pulled up an old barrel drum, which seemed to slosh around with unused oil. Theo pulled up an old office chair with wheels that had rusted so terribly that they had lost their ability to move. Both of the power-hungry alphas took a seat on their piece of abandoned decor— sitting right next to one another. And then they ordered Derek and Scott to come sit down on their fat cocks for a good ride. 

Derek and Scott were both so unsteady on their own feet from exhaustion and the unyielding surges of syringe-made pleasure that rocked through their bodies in timed bursts. So Deucalion and Ennis helped the two find their way, lifting them both up into the air with ease, and letting them slip their wet holes down the massive, upright throbbing shafts of both Theo and Liam’s fat cocks. 

Liam’s 10-incher immediately struck Derek’s already abused prostate— sending a wave of lightning throughout Derek’s body. The Alpha Pack watched as Derek’s body gave a frightening twitch and then orgasmed—spewing a hot and sticky load down to splat against the messy cement floor with repetitive pulsations. Derek dazedly watched his own cock unload, dreamily staring into the bright white streaks as they jet out from his leaking cockhead. 

Theo pulled Scott down into his lap as quick and as hard as he could—laughing out almost maniacally as Scott gave a shout. But just as soon as Theo’s length was swallowed up by Scott’s tight walls, Scott started to move—finding enough strength and energy to bounce up and down on Theo’s thick thighs. He really couldn’t stop himself. It was almost robotic, like he was programmed to take cock as hard and as deep as he possibly could. And in a way, he  _ was _ programmed to present as such. 

Liam clasped both of his hands firmly at the sides of Derek’s waist and then began to fuck Derek up and down on his cock. Derek was physically huge— packed with lean muscle and an even fatter ass and set of tits than he had walked into the cannery with— but Liam was a werewolf with capable werewolf strength. It was easy for him to move Derek’s body around, to lift him up and then force him to crash back down. It was so easy, in fact, that Derek didn’t even have to do much. 

Derek’s body kept firmly held within Liam’s domineering grip, wildly flopping around like a ragdoll as Liam used him like he was an inanimate sextoy. It was definitely a sight to be seen. Derek looked like pure, living pornography— his muscles were dripping with sweat, slick, and spent seed. His hard cock swung around—batting back-and-forth between the meat of his hairy thighs, slinging around pre-cum. 

Derek’s new plumper, juicier tits wobbed hard every time that his body was pulled down and speared open on Liam’s massive girth. As he was fucked harder and harder in Liam’s lap, Derek tried—he really tried—to put his own hands to good use. He was desperate for more stimulation, wherever he could get it, and tried to reach up to pinch at his sensitive nipples. But his body was getting jerked around so violently and so quickly that he could barely grab at his chest without nearly keeling over—only to be caught by Liam’s strength.

Theo didn’t put so much direction into his domination of Scott. Scott was in a world away, grinding down to meet the punching strikes of Theo’s upward thrusts. Theo’s cock hit Scott in all of the right places— spearing into the boy’s prostate repeatedly, causing Scott’s own cock to grow redder and redder as a deep swirl of anticipation stewed away in his balls. 

“Ride that fucking cock, Scott.” Theo sneered, slapping at Scott’s plumper ass. “Show us all what a damn good cockslut you are.”

Scott moaned with a coughed giggle, head lolling over to the side to look over to where Derek’s muscle heavy body was getting pulled up and down—speared open on Liam’s massive meat—with ease. Derek looked so beyond content, despite also looking like a breathless, sweat-shined mess. It was still so obvious that Derek was experiencing the best pleasure of his life. 

“Come on!” Liam growled, passionately kissing and nipping at the nape of Derek’s neck. “Tell me what more you want, Derek. Beg for me!”

Derek’s eyes tried to focus as his brain recalculated what was happening. He hiccuped and drooled messily down to his massive tits and caught sight of where Scott’s lustful brown eyes were looking directly at him. And then Derek muttered something— too inaudible for anybody to hear, despite the enhanced werewolf hearing to go around. He said it again—and again, too quiet to hear. 

Ennis walked over and caressed the side of Derek’s stubbled face. “Got something to say, slut?”

Derek nodded, pushing his head eagerly into the soft touch of Ennis’ massive hand. “Fuck— fuck me—PLEASE FUCK ME— _ PLEASE _ —FUCK MY PUSSY!”

“You hear that?” Ennis laughed, looking around to the debauched faces of Theo, Liam, and Deucalion. “Hale wants his pussy plowed even harder than he’s getting it right now.”

“Generous creatures, alphas are.” Deucalion cooed smoothly, giving his own hardened cock a few solid strokes. “I say we satisfy Derek and Scott’s craving.”

Ennis’ eyes boiled red and a maddened smirk crossed his rugged face. He stepped forward to where Derek was perched on Liam’s lap, riding Liam’s fat dick for all that it was worth. Ennis towered over the two fellow alphas, as they were both seated. But even if they were standing, Ennis was tall and packed with muscle. It was easy for him to overshadow others. 

At once, Ennis reached down and grabbed both of Derek’s ankles. He raised them up and spread Derek’s muscled legs, looking down to where he could see Derek’s dripping wet pink hole stretched beautifully around Liam’s beercan cock. Ennis swayed his hips, letting his own weighted cock sway around enticingly as he watched Derek’s glassy eyes try to track the lewd movement. 

“Think you can take two of us at once, Hale?” Ennis asked, not even really fishing for an answer. Derek could do it. “How do you feel about sharing your toy, Dunbar?”

Liam panted out an enthusiastic “go for it” as he pitched a particularly brutal thrust into Derek’s wetness. He let his hands drop down from where they had been gripped tightly at Derek’s waist and then trailed them up the sweaty ridges of Derek’s delicious abs, letting them land to cup and squeeze at where Derek’s tits were bouncing around to the beat of his own ass getting pounded. 

“I’d hope you share the same sentiment as your packmate on the importance of sharing, Theodore.” Deucalion said, stepping over to stand in front of where Theo was fucking Scott in his lap, the same as Liam with Derek. “And Scott looks so starved for something extra.”

Not more than a few moments later, Ennis and Deucalion took hold of their own cocks with one of their hands and lined themselves up with Derek and Scott’s already-filled holes. And before Theo and Liam could readjust their stance on sharing a wet hole, Ennis and Deucalion slid in— Ennis, sliding in alongside Liam. And Deucalion, sliding in alongside Theo. As easily as that, Derek and Scott took their first taste of what it felt like to get DP’ed by alphas. 

Derek and Scott fell into a fit of hysterics the moment that they felt themselves get stuffed with two HUGE alpha cocks each. A mindless maniacal chuckle seemed to trickle out of either of their mouths as Ennis, Deucalion, Liam, and Theo set their combined pace. Derek and Scott could feel their bodies getting pushed past the limit, but neither of them cared. Everything felt so good, so dreamy, so weightless, so hot. They  _ needed _ it. 

Ennis and Deucalion ferociously hammered into their respective cum-slut. Despite already having one cock stuffed into each of their holes, Derek and Scott took the second additions so well. Their holes felt even tighter than before and so much wetter. The sound of their juices squelching out with each duo-thrust inward was enough to drive even the most sane man crazy. 

Ennis was rougher. He was a beast who operated on pure, unadulterated adrenaline. And while he was sometimes reckless in normal everyday life, that kind of raw, feral enthusiasm made great for delivering pleasure. Within twenty minutes, Derek had gotten fucked out into unconsciousness again—though always shocked back to life with harder thrusts or a rough slap across his flushed, exhausted face. 

Deucalion was also rough, but he took more precision with his thrusts. The speed of his thrusts came only second to Liam’s. His thrusts were so powerful and so hungrily taken in by Scott’s body, that Scott was left hanging on mindless, chanted breaths of “ _ fuckmypussy...fuckmypussy...fuckmypussyharder _ ”. Deucalion, naturally, was happy to oblige. Especially when it brought out an equally as mindless snorted giggle from Scott’s fucked out throat. 

As Ennis continued to rail Derek, his body drew closer inward— his imposing form squeezing himself, Derek, and Liam into a tighter knit stack. He pressed himself so far deep that his face was practically level with Liam’s. The sweat from his forehead dribbled down to fall against Liam’s young face. And then, in a moment of thoughtless passion, Ennis took Liam’s lips in for a passionate, biting kiss. 

Liam and Ennis’ mouths crashed together hard and the passion of their kiss was immediately leveled. It was fierce, and desperate. Two alphas bonding in a way that most alphas never did. Their tongues swirled together with heat, swallowing down one another’s growls, moans, and tastes. All the while, they managed to maintain their collective joined “punish Hale harder” rhythm. 

“ _ The moon. _ ” Deucalion barked out suddenly, leading everybody except the fucked out Derek and Scott to look up through the cannery’s old, dusty skylight. The moon was in perfect alignment for the status swipe. 

Without delay, both Ennis and Deucalion withdrew their slobbering cocks out from Derek and Scott’s tight holes— stifling their own cruel laughs as they listened to the whimpers of disapproval that immediately sounded. But Derek and Scott’s ability to protest was immediately cut short as both Liam and Theo stood up from where they had been sitting down. 

Derek and Scott were made to briefly stand on their own pair of legs, but were quickly spun around and shoved forward into the random objects that Liam and Theo had been seated on not more than a few seconds prior. Derek was bent over the old barrel drum and Scott was bent over the rusted office chair— their fat asses were huge, practically glowing under the beams of moonlight that poured down from the skyline. 

“Arch that back, bitch.” Liam ordered, shoving down against Derek’s lower back—making him arch it. 

“You heard him, Scotty.” Theo snickered, striking Scott’s fat ass with a well-timed slap.

Scott, of course, did as he was told. He arched his back the same as Derek, trying his best to keep his body properly mounted upright as he was bent over the office chair. He couldn’t stop his legs from trembling with anticipation, nor could he stop the profuse amount of slick that poured down his hairy thighs and legs, down to puddle at the sneakers that he was still wearing. 

Theo and Liam followed the same directions without even bothering to speak, almost as if they had the routine down-pat. Both of them clasped their hands at Derek and Scott’s waists and then hot-dogged their drooling cocks in-between both of the alpha sluts’ fat asses. But the teasing display only lasted for a few seconds, seeing as how the moon was in the right position overhead. 

It was time. 

At the same time, Liam and Theo shoved their massive cocks back into Derek and Scott’s desperate holes. The two both allowed for one of each of their own hands to elongate claws, while their eyes flared alpha red. And then, after trading a smug, knowing smirk at one another, Liam and Theo dashed their clawed hands forward and dug their claws deep into the backs of Derek and Scott’s necks— deciding collectively to begin pounding their dicks in and out of the cumsluts’ sticky wetness. 

Derek and Scott screamed out in what felt like the pure ecstasy. They screamed, and continued to scream until their screams dulled into a wheezed panting. There was something different happening to them— they could feel it. But they couldn’t fight it. They didn’t want to fight it. Their bodies felt too good and too high. But they could feel something deep inside of themselves lessen and drain away— slowly but surely. 

The two were locked in place, held down by their necks by Liam and Theo’s tight grasp. There was no pain where the alphas’ claws were dug into their skin— so painless, in fact, that both Derek and Scott immediately forgot about it after the initial plunge. Instead, they focused on the feeling of two alphas hammering into the well-abused holes, as they both remained bent over old pieces of garbage from the abandoned warehouse. 

The sound of their fat asses clapping up against Liam and Theo’s thighs filled the air. But soon, the sound dulled. Derek and Scott’s minds started to fog even more than they already had been. It was a new sensation. Where there was pleasure, was slowly drifting away to get replaced by contentment— _ acceptance _ . 

Voices and growls from the Alpha Pack went all static-like and then dulled into distant sounding wooshes and buzzes. Derek and Scott’s bodies continued to get pitched forward with increasingly harsh thrusts. It felt like Theo and Liam were getting stronger, gaining the ability to drive more strength and power into their thrusts. Theo and Liam’s cocks even seemed to feel bigger and bigger with each inward thrust. 

Suddenly, Derek and Scott’s bodies went completely lax. They went limp against the objects that they were bent over as Theo and Liam refused to slow their pounding. All Derek and Scott could do was take it— take everything. And they did. They loved it. They cried out for it, despite only hearing their voices as muffled noise. And as they both neared blacking out, they traded a delirious, slack-jawed smile at one another...watching as each other’s red alpha eyes dimmed out, reverting their eyes back to beta blue and beta yellow, as their cocks blew a final load down to the ground. 

Liam and Theo thrust in one—two— _ three _ more times, letting their thrusts become more and more irregularly timed until they felt their balls tighten up and their cocks begin to spew out massive pumps of fresh cum into Derek and Scott’s unresponsive bodies. They continued on with quick and short half-thrusts as they let themselves unload fully, watching with delight as the magnitude of their loads started to bubble and sputter out of Derek and Scott’s holes—too full to take anymore. 

“They look parched.” Deucalion noted jokingly, rounding Derek and Scott’s motionless bodies.

Ennis came around the barrel drum and leveled his still-hard cock with Derek’s gaping mouth. And Deucalion came around the office chair to do the same with Scott’s. And as Theo and Liam’s thrusts slowed to a stop, Ennis and Deucalion fed their equally as messy loads into Derek and Scott’s lax mouths—watching as the two both suckled and swallowed down as much cum as they could manage, despite being completely out for the count. 

After a solid seven minutes of unloading down the EX-alphas’ throats, Deucalion and Ennis pulled their spent cocks free. They traded glances with Liam and Theo, who looked thoroughly exhausted, yet totally amped up on the power that they had just stolen from Derek and Scott’s bodies. Extra alpha power. It made them stronger, would open them up to learn new abilities, and left Derek and Scott as betas— _ permanently _ . 

Theo pulled his spent dick free from Scott’s hole with a messy squelch and then flexed his arm, taking a moment to analyze his body, even though nothing had physically changed upon draining Scott’s alpha status. It was just more of a way to indicate how he felt inside, how good it felt to feel extra alpha power coursing through his veins. 

“Derek’s alpha power feels so good.” Liam laughed, staring down to where his load was pouring out of Derek’s abused hole. “I can feel all of the turmoil and angst—all that pathetic ‘boy-scout’ desire to do good.”

“Scott’s feels like getting honor roll—what a fucking loser. But it almost makes me want to get hard again and pump him full again.” Theo pat down his hand onto Scott’s rounded ass, squeezing at the plumpness. “You can tell Scott really  _ loved _ his status.”

“Oops.” Liam shrugged with a snarky laugh. 

Deucalion cleared his throat. “It’s time to go, boys. We have more alphas to meet throughout the state. Pack up your belongings and redress.”

“What about cumslut-1 and cumslut-2?” Liam asked, glancing over to where Derek and Scott were crudely bent over random junk—out cold, yet with a cum-covered grin tugging at their lips, as their cocks still feebly pumping out cum. 

“They’ll wake up in due time.” Deucalion noted. “Let their packs worry about their whereabouts. Come morning time, there’ll be a full-scaled search throughout the city. It’s a pity we can’t be here to watch their friends’ faces sink into madness at the sight of their once beloved alphas desperate to find the kind of pleasure they received from us tonight.”

The Alpha Pack fixed up their clothes, tucked their spent cocks back into their pants, and then left the abandoned cannery, not even bothering to look back at the two alphas they had just ruined beyond repair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this fic! Please leave kudos, comments, and suggestions in the comments below. I'm always up to hear what you guys have to say.


End file.
